


the broken hearts club

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by 'the broken hearts club' by gnashgrian loves him. but does he love grian?
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Kudos: 65





	the broken hearts club

Grian sat, curled up in his hobbit hole, staring at his messaging system he worked for hours and hours to complete. His heart told him that 'Hey, Mumbo will eventually send you a message back,' but his mind retorted 'It's not worth waiting for, just get back to working on your base.'

The hermit had taken to anxiously chewing on the cuff of his sweater, and he scolded himself, looking down at the wet spot knowing it would discolor over time.

He needed a distraction from his own distraction named Mumbo. Stealing doors wouldn't work, considering it was Mumbo who challenged him to do so in the first place. Not to mention, he just wasn't feeling like making mischief today. Grian had no idea if Scar was around, and hadn't really checked his communicator to see if anyone else was around or available anyway. He could just fly around the world, see what the other hermits are up to. But Grian knew that as soon as he lights a firework rocket and activates his elytra to take to the skies, he would see the towering wrench-like structures of the mustache man's base.

He just didn't want to deal with any of that today.

Grian looked around his starter base, allowing himself to relax in the comfortable vibe it gave. He gave Prof. Beak a tiny scratch on the head before walking outside into the humid air.

So he started to walk, into the jungle, not towards Scar's or Mumbo's areas, but towards where he knew a certain Swede set up camp on a beach. It was unlikely that Iskall would actually be in his vertical hobbit hole, favoring working on his Omega Tree of Doom, but Grian set off towards it anyway.

His path through the jungle achieved nothing but eating time away. Which, to be fair, was the young hermit's goal. He ignored the many parrots he passed, instead swimming in his thoughts which drowned out the sounds of the jungle.

His heart once again took over his thoughts, pushing images of Mumbo in and out of his mind, putting a recording of his stupid little laugh on repeat in the prankster's ears. Grian glanced up every once in a while, his heart telling him that Mumbo could jump out of a tree at any moment and challenge him to another stupid Hermit challenge.

His rational thoughts were flashing, momentary warnings about his environment, such as a sharp rock he almost stepped on, or a vine that was going to get tangled around him if he wasn't careful.

The next rational thought that Grian didn't immediately push away was the one telling him he had reached his destination.

The beach spanned out to his left and right, with Iskall's hobbit hole a bit off to his left. Despite the landmark, Grian just continued down to the water. The sun sinking just past about forty-five degrees in the sky told him he spent at least three hours just walking from his home to here.

Once he reached the shore, he stopped and sat down again, his gaze resting on the vast horizon. He knew that the mooshroom island wasn't far beyond the distance he could see, but it seemed just out of reach, like everything else in his life. 

He sat in silence, waves lapping at his feet, reminding him that the tide was coming in. He couldn't bring himself to care, so he didn't move. More hours passed of just staring off into the distance and Iskall's beach was still quiet except for the occasional moo of a cow, the buzz of bees, or murmuring of a stray villager and the constant waves of the ocean. 

* * *

The sun was just setting over the horizon, casting a golden light, turning the clouds pink and orange. Iskall looked around at his work for the day, on his Omega Tree (of Doom), feeling satisfied with his progress. 

He'd worked all day and the sky reminded him that he should get home. He could just lay out a bed in the tree, but he needed to put away some stray resources he collected through the day. 

So Iskall took a running jump off the large branch he had been working on and flew off towards his starter base. 

The journey only took him about three minutes and he smiled when he saw his beach, and swung around the front of his base before landing in front of his trapdoor entrance to his base. He was about to walk in before his diamond eye noticed something in the shallow water a little ways away. 

Or rather... someone.

Iskall focused on the figure in the water before realizing that it was Grian. The younger hermit looked absolutely miserable, curled in a ball, just staring out into the distance. The tide had come in around him, seawater soaking his jeans and up to the edge of his sweater. It looked like he wouldn't move even if a drowned tried to attack him. 

The Swede approached him carefully, "Grian?" 

The boy looked up quickly, seeming unaware of Iskall's appearance, despite the ruckus he made flying in. "Oh.. hey Iskall. Didn't know when you'd come back. I can leave if you want," Grian started rambling nervously, standing up and brushing off his thighs of imaginary sand. 

"No, no, Grian, it's fine." Iskall placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. The boy looked at him with teary eyes, and immediately Iskall knew what was wrong. 

He asked anyway, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just... stressed with everything." Grian lied, hopelessly because Iskall knew when he was lying, "Resource gathering, and making sure I have diamonds to pay back Impulse for all the dark prismarine and-"

"Grian."

The younger hermit fell into silence, just sighing and looking down at his soaked shoes.

"Is this about Mumbo?" Iskall asked gently, knowing the answer. Grian just nodded slightly, as he tried to stop the tears from flowing down his face to join the ocean.

"C'mon, let's get you inside before night comes to kill us both," Iskall put an arm around Grian's shoulders before leading him out of the water, and up to the entrance of his hobbit hole.

Once they got inside, Iskall beckoned Grian to follow him down into his mineshaft base. Even though he watched Iskall fall and land safely, Grian still got incredibly anxious about just falling down a hundred blocks. He squeezed his eyes shut before stepping out into nothing. His fall was, of course, broken by the water puddle at the bottom. He wasn't even annoyed because his shoes were already wet, not to mention the splash seemed to wash his tear streaks from his face.

The base hadn't changed much since Grian visited last, maybe a few differences in shulker boxes scattered around. Iskall motioned for him to sit down somewhere as the Swede started to put away his items in an organized fashion. Grian ended up sitting on the small diamond ore pile in the center of the small base. It felt cramped, like Iskall had grown out of it, and needed a bigger place.

"So what did the spoon do now?" Iskall said, still organizing items.

"He didn't do anything," Grian said quietly, tears threatening to come back. "It's just me being an absolute fool. I fell for someone who won't ever feel the same."

"You don't know that." Iskall retorted evenly. He knew that Mumbo didn't know about Grian's crush on him, and he definitely knew the mustached engineer was way too dense to notice on his own. Sadly, Iskall also knew that Mumbo didn't reciprocate Grian's feelings but that didn't mean he _never_ would. "He's probably just too busy, like the rest of us. Might not seem like it, but it's still fairly early on."

"I know, but I just feel so lonely even with everyone so close."

"It'll get better in a few weeks, when everyone gets back to our normal," Iskall hummed, knowing that everyone is aways frustrated with the beginning of a new world without their diamond armor, tools, beacons, and even shops for tedious resources like sand and gravel. He missed Sahara dearly, however frustrating it was.

"Maybe," Grian sighed, wanting to admit Iskall was right but his heart wouldn't let his mind believe the Swede. 

Iskall didn't know what else to say, out of ideas and items to reorganize. After closing the last chest, he sat down right across from Grian, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at the builder thoughtfully. After another moment of silence, "Tell me about him. What about this spoon has you wrapped around his little finger?"

Grian sighed again, smaller this time. "His stupid brown eyes," he mumbled, "his stupid hair and the way it gets messy after he's been working on a project. His stupid mustache and how it imitates him when he smiles. I hate all of him and the way it makes me feel."

Iskall laughed, he couldn’t help it. Grian was so far gone that he was in denial.

Grian pouted at the redstoner as he continued laughing. After a few seconds, the infectious laughter started worming its way into the vocal cords of Grian, giggling before bursting out into laughter.

“Man, why do you have to make me laugh, I’m trying to mope over here!” Grian laughed before realizing that it was the first time he'd laughed, and for that matter, smiled in days. Maybe, he thought, just maybe. He would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I haven't written much of anything in quite a while but I'm inspired and have wayyy on much time on my hands. Let me know if want to see any other hermits pining, that's what I'm best at. Or even better, recommend a song, and let me figure something out on my own. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Have a good one peoples, stay safe


End file.
